Percy's Oil Change
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: Summary: Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, needed an oil change for his car. But being Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, meant that nothing was ever simple, even something as routine as an oil change. Especially when Leo Valdez was involved. Just a funny Leo and Percy Bromance fic. No Slash.


_**Summary:**__ Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, needed an oil change for his car.__But being Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, meant that nothing was ever simple, even something as routine as an oil change. Especially when Leo Valdez was involved. Just a funny Leo and Percy Bromance fic. No Slash._

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello my dear readers! I will attempt to make this short. Let's see how that goes…_

_**First off: **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Percy Jackson, James Bond or Leo Valdez. Although Leo will be my husband one day, he just doesn't know it yet!_

_**Secondly,**__ I don't know much about cars soooo bear with me here. Read for the humor not the technicalities._

_**Lastly**__, reviews are love, reviews = more fics. And also I want to know if you guys want me to continue this. If the answer is yes then please send me plot bunnies/ideas. I always give credit. _

_**Credits:**__ I came up with the main plot and wrote the rough draft. StillFallingAngel (my new beta of awesomeness) fixed it up for me and added stuff. Also I got help for some of the Leo Dialogue from BlueFoodForever and ReindeerGamesofMischief since I had some trouble with it. And of course, Angel helped with that as well. I couldn't have done it without them! So thank you much! Ya'll get cake! Mmmm cake. Moving on! _

_**~Thank you Uncle Rick for the incredible series. ~**_

_**Percy's Oil Change**_

Percy Jackson, the two time hero of Olympus, needed an oil change for his car.

But being Percy Jackson, the two time hero of Olympus, meant that nothing was ever simple. Even something as routine as an oil change.

He could have gone to a mechanic. A _normal_ mechanic and gotten a _normal _oil change.

But nooooooo, he didn't want to have to pay for an oil change for his precious blue car. Not when he had an awesome brother-in-spirit like Leo Valdez. Yeah, the war made them all close, blah, blah, blah... It wasn't like Leo minded doing the oil change anyway.

It was supposed to be a short job. About twenty minutes tops. But Leo kept his baby for a week, saying something about a full auto tune up.

Percy didn't speak car as well as Leo did, so he didn't know what exactly he meant by that. Still, he didn't ask any more question even though he was a bit annoyed. Thankfully, he did have other more fun means of transportation like Blackjack, who didn't need an oil change, just lots of donuts. He could also hold a pleasant conversation, even if he kept calling Percy "Boss" no matter how many times Percy told him not to!

A week later the lady behind the donut shop counter knew his order by heart and was concerned for his health for buying all of those donuts. He did his best to reassure her by getting the low-fat ones, even if Blackjack said they tasted funny.

When Percy finally went to pick up his car from Leo's shop he couldn't help but be impressed. His car looked freshly waxed and brand new; all the dings and scratches were fixed and it even had that new car smell, plus a hint of sea breeze.

Leo grinned and they exchanged a bro hug. Nothing unmanly about that at all.

"So, I reupholstered the seats, cause I saw a tear in the passenger side and took out that crappy old engine you had and replaced it with a newer one, only I put it in the back to make room for the inflatable boat just in case-"

Percy tried to interrupt, but Leo didn't even seem to notice him. He fluttered his hands over the car and kept throwing proud grins at Percy.

"Plus there's an unlimited blue coke and cookie dispenser for your blue food emergencies." Leo grinned as he said this and continued. "You're welcome."

"-I saw James Bond a while ago and got inspired. I added a few rocket boosters, no big deal, and there should be an invisibility button, but I wouldn't use it unless you got a beeper or something. I kept running into it. Anyway, there's also a cool underwater feature, not like you need that-"

"L-Leo!" Percy stammered, "I asked for an _oil change_! Not for you to James Bondify my car!"

Leo's face fell. "Y-you don't like it?" He braced a hand on the waxed, blue car, as though to protect it from Percy's wrath.

Percy smirked. "I never said that. I actually love it."

Leo's brown eyes immediately brightened and a blinding smile appeared. "Well of course, the Swaggified Leo Master did it. Consider it an early birthday present!"

"Um, my birthday was two months ago…"

"Your point?"

"...Never mind. So what exactly did you do to me car?"

Leo instantly started babbling about the car's features, including the ability to change into a plane, a self-destruct button, and Bluetooth.

Percy looked between a hyper Leo and his innocent car. He was starting to get a bad feeling. "Leo, did you change my oil?"

Leo suddenly stopped in the middle of his rant, avoiding Percy's gaze. "Oh, um...give me like twenty more minutes."

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes.

Typical Leo.

Gotta Love him.

Author's note: Alright that's it folks! Remember that reviews are love and = moar fics! :D

So lemme know if you want moar and if you do send me plot bunnies! The cute fuzzy kind! :D

Love,

Cookie Valdez ;p

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


End file.
